Blood that had shed, the changes that came with it
by Mugen no Koi
Summary: When everything turned out a mess, Fate Testarossa, was sold to a mercenary organization one day. To complete her training, she was sent to annihilate a village that she once belonged to and that was previously her home. [Short Oneshot. NanoFate]


Character Profiles:

Fate T. Harlaown –

History:

When her father and older sister was seemingly murdered one day while she still an eight year old child, her mother went mad and starting abusing her. And finally she was sold to a mercenary organization one day when her mother finally went fully berserk. Over at the hideout, she underwent many harsh trials and trainings. The organization however, was overtook by the military when they discovered it 5 years later, when she was 13. She was then taken into Uminari's kingdom where she was kept a secret to the public as she went to undercover mission for the country. When she turned 19, she was adopted into the royal Harlaown family and became the bodyguard for a girl that goes by the name, Takamachi Nanoha.

Appearance and Personality:

She normally dresses in plain black clothes, with a black cape over her shoulders and wearing a mask over her face, leaving only her hard and cold ruby eyes visible through it. She a little taller than average girls in the country with a slender and not-too-muscular body.

Takamachi Nanoha -

Appearance and Personality:

A girl with beautiful sapphire eyes that is very rare which caught the attention of plenty of the guys in the country. She is from a noble family and one from a high authority, closer relations with the King. She's average in height and she's normally seen in a side ponytail. She's in a relationship with Fate.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The smell of blood filled the air. Around me, lies the bodies of those who were once closest to me, motionless. However, not a single tear was shed through my eyes. Staring with sharp and emotionless eyes, I stood still. Slowly, I started my footsteps towards the entrance, sheathing my sword back into the sheath it belong in.

Without turning back, I walked out the house. It was the last place I had to clear. With this, there left no one in this village alive.

Except her.

Knowing from the start that she was missing from the village, I started my attack on the village.

It was greatly a relief that she was there. Even if I was sure that I wouldn't hesitate to take her down if she was in the village at the time of the attack, I didn't want her to see the village in this state.

Having been away from the village for so long, that wasn't any more feelings that I had for the village. After all, there were the ones who sold me out to them.

After a quick scan I did from a tall tree nearby to confirm the state of the village and that there isn't any survivors, I turned my back, ready to leave the village.

 _Goodbye forever._

There wasn't any need for me to hold on any leftover feelings for a village that now cease to exist.

This village was finished.

By my hands.

Without a second glance, I took on my stance and started my journey back to the organization's hideout.

It was only when I had entered the forest, did I realise a small shadow hiding behind of one the trees. Peeking out from the tree just a little, was a girl who probably around the same age as I was.

Whoosh.

The sound of my clothes clashing with the wind in resistance caused the girl who was hiding in trees to turn her attention to me. I hurriedly stopped in my tracks with the determination in mind to finish her off before returning.

But when my eyes locked on to those sapphire eyes of hers, my hand that was ready to unsheathe the sword on my waist paused in its actions.

There I stood, at the top of the tree, staring eye to eye with the girl below me.

Those eyes showed no fear, no emotions. It was empty.

 _Damn it. I was sure I was done with the whole village. What's this kid doing here?_

I silently thought to myself as I mentally cursed.

With my face a straight as ever, I jumped down from the tree, dug inside the small pocket that was on the other side of my waist and took out a syringe. _This should do the job._

Moving as quickly as I could, I took her out from the back with the syringe and the body in front of me slowly collapsed to the ground. _My only order was to take out everyone in the village. If she isn't in the village, this should do the job. Plus, I've never seen her around here before._

Scooping her in my arms after throwing the syringe back in my pouch, I headed back to the hideout.

 _Great. I'm sure I'll be getting an EXTRA and WONDERFUL punishment this time._

I clicked my tongue, wondering what made me not kill her but just knock her out and bringing her back to the hideout. I've never went against an order, never had I had anything to think of during any missions I had. This was the first.

Just what was so special about the girl that made me think for once?

Present –

"Mmm…?" Slowly I open my eyes feeling that I had been shook lightly by someone. "Had I fallen asleep...?" with half-open eyes I struggle to sit up. "I'm sorry, it seems like I had a nightmare."

"Mm." Trying to stop me and gently pushing my body back to its position on her laps, she nodded with a gentle smile. "You were sleeping soundly before but suddenly you started stirring." With me back in my position on her lap, I looked up at her as she brought a hand to my head. Slow motions as she gently caressed my hair, she asked, "I was worried so I decided to wake you up. Is the same dream?"

"Yea." A soft smile appeared on my face as I felt the smoothing motion on my head.

Lying her on lap I had fallen asleep, hours had past. However, even with her presence, this nightmare that I had been having for the past few months continued to haunt me every night.

"Fate-chan…" she leaned down to give me a kiss on my lips. "It's fine. Everything is over and here we are, alive and kicking." She searched for Fate's hands, interlocking their fingers as soon as she found it, squeezing it tight and holding it firmly.

"I know." Fate returned the kiss. "I know."

They pulled away moments later, staring into each other, finding the reflections of themselves in the other's eyes.

"Fate! Nanoha! Get your butts here!"

They broke the contact when a voice suddenly called out to them snapping them out of their trance.

Both of them sighed then giggled as they nuzzled their noses together.

"Let's go then shall we?"

"Yea."

They stood up, hand in hand, then leaned down for another kiss before whispering 'I love you's and finally leaving their comfort spot.

-x-x-x-x-x-

End.


End file.
